


A Very Important Call

by snapealina



Series: HP May Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, floo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus calls Severus through the Floo, and they have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Important Call

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Written during the HP May Madness on LJ.  
> http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/
> 
> Day 3 challenge prompts:  
> London Calling, Trifle, Big Ben, Double-decker bus  
> Kink: Floo/phone sex
> 
> A/N: I seriously tried to do some research on the Floo network for this, but in the end I just decided that THIS is how it works and that is my head-canon from now on. I hope you like it.

"Severus?" 

Severus was sitting in his good chair, with a good book and a good whisky when he heard the voice whisper from the fireplace.

"Severus, are you there?"

"Yes, Lupin, I am here." Severus replied and put his book down. 

"Are you alone?"

"Who else would be in here?" He answered as he walked over to the head in the fireplace. "That is also a very stupid question to ask."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"You _do_ realise that by asking such a question you jeopardise the entire point of being discreet, of course."

"But you were alone, so it doesn't matter," said Remus and grinned. "Anyway, this is London calling!"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in London?"

"I'm on holiday," Remus said and chuckled. "You know, seeing Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, Double-decker busses ..."

"Either that, or you're lying through your teeth."

Remus sniggered. "You know I can't tell you my exact location, so let's pretend I'm in London. I had a lovely walk through Regent's Park today."

"Get to the point, Lupin. Why are you calling?" Severus sat down in the chair in front of the fire and saw a silly grin forming on his secret lover's face.

"This is a very important call. And do I really need a reason?"

"No, but I know you didn't call to tell me about your fake holiday."

"I just missed you, that's all."

"How is that very important? I talked to you yesterday."

"I know, but I really _miss_ you, if you know what I mean."

Was Lupin waggling his eyebrows? Something dawned on Severus.

"Oh." 

"Yes," confirmed Remus.

"But we can't possibly."

"Why not?" whined Remus. "It's been too long."

"Because someone might come knocking and I can't risk being caught anywhere else."

"Who said we needed to go anywhere?" said Remus with a cheeky grin. "I have an idea."

 

***

"This is a very bad, idea, Lupin." Severus said, as he undid his trousers. 

"Au contraire, Snapeadoodle. I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Call me that again and I will personally tie your - "

"Yes, yes, threaten the man who's about to suck your cock. Very clever, Severus." Remus shot in. "Now get your lovely dick over here."

Severus stepped closer to the fireplace. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"It should be. It's not like the flames are hot, are they? I mean, they're not for me."

Severus bent down to touch the flames carefully to check one last time. He couldn't feel a temperature, but the flames made his skin tingle. He had never tried to touch someone through the Floo before, and hesitantly he put his hand on Remus' cheek. Remus leaned in to the touch and it felt like a low electrical current going through Severus' hand as they made contact.

Remus sighed. "Oh, how I have missed you, Severus. Merlin, that feels nice."

Severus stroked Remus' face, and then let his fingers trace the other man's lips. Remus opened up and took the fingers in his mouth. The sensation made Severus' cock twitch and he uttered a low groan. 

"Get on your knees, Severus," Remus said gently, and Severus didn't have to be told twice. He got down, pushed his trousers and pants down to his thighs and moved as close to the fireplace as he could. He was already half-hard and Remus grinned at the sight before him.

"That's it, come to me."

Since Remus' head was a bit constricted in terms of movement, Severus helped with his hand to get his cock into Remus' mouth. 

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as the other man wrapped his lips around him and sent a shock through Severus' entire body. He grabbed a hold of the sides of the fireplace so he wouldn't fall over, and his prick grew instantly hard.

The combination of the buzz from the Floo and Remus' warm, wet mouth was like nothing Severus had ever felt before, and he knew he would not last long. 

Remus' tongue swirled slowly around the head and Severus felt like he was hit by an outside orgasm. It started at the tip of his penis and went straight through his entire body. Severus gasped loudly and fastened his grip. This was too much. He didn't manage to give Remus a warning before he came, so the man got the first load in his mouth, and the rest of it on his left cheek.

Severus collapsed on the floor and sighed deeply with contentment.

"That was -"

"A brilliant idea?" Remus suggested. 

"Indeed."

"Crap, someone's coming. I have to go!" Remus said hastily and disappeared within seconds.

Severus lay on the floor completely spent and relieved, hoping Remus would remember to wipe the sticky mass off his face before greeting the person who so rudely interrupted them.


End file.
